


Tied Up Tight

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Richie comes home to find Eddie in his room in a particularly compromising position. When Eddie challenges him, Richie switches gears and decides to teach Eddie just how serious he can get.(Based off of a prompt from Tumblr: Reddie with "You look so beautiful tied to my bed.")





	Tied Up Tight

“You look so beautiful tied to my bed.” Richie said lewdly, causing Eddie to roll his eyes.

“Ha Ha, very funny Richard. Now untie me.” Eddie demanded, tugging on the restraints that held his hands above his head.

“How did this even happen?”

“Beverly wanted to try out the new knots she’d learned, and your bed is the only one that has a headboard. We were gonna be out of your room before you got home but then Bev heard you come in and dipped.” Eddie growled.

“Well you should be  _thankful_  I was kind enough to head your distress calls, otherwise you might have been stuck like this for hoooouuurrrrsssss, all alone, no one to ease the throb in your-”

“Richie.” Eddie deadpanned.

“Okay okay, relax princess.” Richie climbed on to the bed, assessing the intricate ropes that held Eddie’s arms together.

“I just have to… figure out how to… uh…” Richie tried pulling one of the loops experimentally, not getting any slack in return. “Hmm.” He mumbled.

Eddie wiggled uncomfortably, the embarrassment from the situation painting his face pink. Of all the people to find him like this it had to be Richie.

“I’m not gonna lie to you chief, it ain’t looking good.” Richie admitted after fiddling around with the rope for another few minutes.

Eddie sighed, letting it ease into a loud groan.

“Text Bev and tell her to get her ass back here.”

“I didn’t hear a please.” Richie teased.

Eddie glared at his friend, un-amused by their current situation, and even more un-amused by the circumstances for their current situation.

“Please.” Eddie gritted out.

“Of course, my pleasure!” Richie pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent off a quick text, placing it on the bedside table and turning his attention back to Eddie.

“You’re fully taking advantage of my inability to kick your ass right now.” Eddie noted.

“Mmm you might wanna be nicer to me, considering your current predicament.”

“Whatever, can you at least bring me some water while we wait?”

“You keep forgetting the magic word. Didn’t your mom ever teach you manners? She certainly taught me how to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ every time we fu- ”

“RICHIE! God you are so insufferable. Can you PLEASE get me some water?”

“There, was that so hard? Of course, baby boy.” Richie froze, the words dying on his tongue too late.

Eddie stared at him in shock, his previously pink face now resembling crimson.

“Shit, I’m… sorry, I-” Richie stumbled over his words, horror evident on his features.

“I’m usually, when people are, uh…” Richie gestured to Eddie’s bound physique. “I’m just used to being in a certain…  _headspace_ … when people are tied up.” Richie finished, rushing through his words like ripping off a band-aid.

Eddie swallowed thickly, the words sinking in, until suddenly a laugh bubbled up between them. Eddie tried to hold it in, but it slipped out of his mouth, alerting Richie to his sudden reaction.

“Wha- are you laughing at me?”

“No! No, I’m-” Eddie’s laughter got progressively less restrained as he tried to respond. “I’m having a hard time picturing you in a dominating role.”

Eddie let the laughter consume him, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Oh, yes, Daddy! Tell me another yo momma joke!” Eddie heightened his voice, mimicking someone in the throws of sex.

Richie’s face switch in an instant, Eddie unaware of the trigger that his chosen word had in his friend.

“Actually, my partners aren’t usually talking. Screaming, though, now that’s to be expected.”

Eddie’s laughs died out quickly, his eyes widening under Richie’s intensity. He’d never seen Richie so serious about something before, not a single hint of humor behind his tone. Eddie wanted to deny the stir it caused in his stomach, but he couldn’t ignore it.

“Baby boy seems to fit you.” Richie continued. “Do you like it when I call you that, hmmm baby boy?” Richie traced a single finger down Eddie’s cheek, the touch tauntingly light.

Eddie was still reeling from this new Richie, his answer an automatic nod.

“Use your words.” Richie urged.

“Y-yes.” Eddie whispered. The stirring in his stomach had grown into something much more lively, a hum that traveled through his entire body. He felt his cock responding to the atmosphere and tried to coax it down.

“Okay then, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m gonna show you just how serious I can be, and if you want me to stop at any point, you just say the word ‘Red’. Can you do that for me?”

Eddie nodded once again, catching himself halfway through and switching to an audible ‘yes’. Richie seemed pleased that Eddie was catching on to his rules.

Richie shifted on the bed, so he was kneeling between Eddie’s legs, his fingers already teasing at the waistline of his jeans.

“I’m going to take these off, okay?” Richie asked, looking at Eddie for consent to continue.

“Yes.” Eddie repeated, the word becoming lighter in his mouth.

Richie unbuttoned his pants, sliding the denim down Eddie’s legs and placing it on the mattress behind him.

Eddie was wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse boxer briefs. Richie stared at the smiling mouse printed all over the red fabric that hugged Eddie’s body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Richie let out a long breath, dropping his head for a moment before muttering under his breath.

“So fucking cute.”

As if the utter cuteness of Eddie’s underwear choice would be distracting, Richie was quick to dispose of those as well, leaving Eddie completely nude from the waist down.

It was an odd sensation, being so vulnerable in front of one of his best friends, but it felt natural as well. A part of Eddie had always figured they’d end up here one day, these just weren’t the circumstances he thought they’d be under.

Richie gazed back up at Eddie, after giving him a gracious once over.

“Feeling nervous, baby boy?” Richie asked, nodding towards Eddie’s cock which was only at half mast. If he was being honest, his nerves had been holding him back from enjoying this as much as he could.

“No.” Eddie lied.

“Don’t lie to me.” Richie’s voice stayed level, just a simple request.

Eddie averted his eyes.

“Okay, a little.”

“Will this help you loosen up?” Richie asked, as he grasped Eddie’s cock in a firm, warm grip and gave it a tug.

Eddie whimpered on instinct, the contact flooding him with relief. Yes, yes that will  _definitely_  loosen him up.

“I like that noise.” Richie purred.

Eddie could feel himself getting harder every second; the combination of Richie’s expert hands, deep voice, and dirty comments all working together to leave Eddie light headed.

Eddie was at full mast in no time, the pink head of his cock winking up at Richie with a little weep of pre-cum.

Richie leaned forward slowly, locking eyes with Eddie before darting out his tongue and lapping at the taste.

Eddie shivered, unable to detach his line of sight from where Richie was connected to him.

“Eddie, you’ve been holding out on me. If I’d known you were this sweet, I’d have been doing this years ago.”

Eddie blushed as his mind supplied an answer,  _I hope you’ll be doing this for years to come._

He managed to bite back his response, instead giving Richie another moan as he delved down to the base of Eddie’s cock, enveloping it in the warmth of his mouth.

Richie was clearly experienced, knowing exactly where to lick and suck to drive Eddie wild. It was overwhelming, Eddie’s mind was buzzing, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out at this pace.

Richie pulled off, sucking down the underside of Eddie’s shaft and sucking one of his balls into his mouth. It was unlike anything Eddie had ever felt before. His hips lifted from the bed, a small cry accompanying the movement. He felt Richie chuckle around his sensitive skin and move over to the other ball.

Eddie tried to move his arms, wanting to thread them through Richie’s hair, but was reminded of his restrictions when they were tugged back. Eddie whimpered sadly.

“What’s wrong baby?” Richie was up immediately, responding to Eddie’s discouraged sound.

Eddie tugged on his wrists again, causing Richie’s own face to fall.

“Want to touch you…” Eddie whispered bashfully.

“I’m sorry, Bev.” Richie uttered as he leapt off the bed and darted over to his dresser. He fished around in the top drawer before jolting back to Eddie’s side, holding a small shiny object. A pocket knife.

“Hold still.” Richie instructed, before carefully slipping the cold blade beneath the rope. It pressed into Eddie’s skin, not uncomfortably, but as a reminder that he’d soon be free. A few slices later the rope was falling in pieces around Eddie’s wrists, his arms immediately flying to Richie without warning.

Richie laughed, pushing him back down with a hand to his chest.

He maneuvered back to his original position, all the while Eddie’s hands touching every part of him he could reach. It was endearing, so endearing that Richie couldn’t help but lace his fingers with Eddie’s before getting back to his task at hand.

After that it wasn’t long before Eddie was coming undone, screaming (as Richie had foretold) while emptying into his mouth.

Seconds later the door to Richie’s room was flying open.

“ARE YOU OKAY WHAT’S HAP- OH MY GOD.”

A traumatized Beverly stood in the doorway, hands now glued to her eyes as her face deepened to match her hair.

“What the fuck guys!? You tell me there’s an emergency and I open the front door to the sound of SCREAMING! I thought you’d needed to amputate Eddie’s hands or something!”

Richie had doubled over laughing the instant Beverly barreled into his room. Eddie, on the other hand, was hastily pulling on his clothes.

“You can open your eyes now.” Eddie mumbled when he’d finally situated his jeans back in place.

Beverly peeked one eye open through parted fingers, a relieved sigh escaping her chest as she let her hands fall. Though that relief subsided instantly when she eyed her bondage rope laying in pieces.

“I’ll buy you new rope, I promise.” Richie offered, sensing her disappointment. Moving his gaze to Eddie, he let his voice drop so only he could hear.

“It was worth it.” He winked.


End file.
